


The Art of Getting Better

by Infinite_Vibrance (gindokiis)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, a little nsfw, man this was a doosy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gindokiis/pseuds/Infinite_Vibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about broken things that were so undeniably attractive. No, it wasn’t the vulnerability. Nor was it the rugged edges that appeared around the perimeter of the heart. The attraction came from the idea that this person you pine after, yearn for, want, are broken and you have the chance to heal them. And, in that moment, if a piece of you goes into the puzzle piece and becomes a part of the new heart, then perhaps the person will think of you. A little more. Just a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion fic for [And Only the Stars Will Be Our Witness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1363129). Hope you enjoy! Took me a few days to chunk out due to writer's block and all that adlkfjadsf.

 “Please tell me you didn’t.”

Steve didn’t pause in his pencil strokes. A darker shade—he needed a darker shade for the stubble that shadowed the man’s face he was currently enrapt with. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Peggs.”

Peggy Carter rolled her eyes, pulling the notebook down so Steve would glance up at her. “Don’t play stupid. You made contact with the _uncontactable_.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a word.”

“It is when it comes to Tony Stark! _Tony Stark_ , Steve. The newspaper doesn’t go through a day without reporting his latest blasphemies all over the front page.”

“That’s the curse of being a public figure, Peggy.” Steve said. “Everyone wants a piece of you, whether it’s for better or for worse.”

“In his case it’s normally for worse considering his horrible rep.”

“He’s not _that_ bad!” Steve tried to argue but Peggy only scoffed. It was a losing battle from the get go.

“Of course not. They’re always not _that_ bad.”

“You don’t even know him,” Steve huffed, pulling back his notebook so he could continue his sketch. He needed to get the crinkle by the eyes just right. His subject matter was smiling and Steve already had the distinct, boyish lines that appeared by his muses’s eyes whenever he smiled that beautiful, sweet, heartwarming and heart wrenching smile—

“And stop drawing him!” Peggy went for the notebook again, but this time Steve was faster. She shot him a scowl. “This is not healthy. You know what this is? This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. One you will very much regret if you go with it.” Peggy folded her arms. “You’re right. I don’t know him. But you don’t know him any better than I do.”

Steve counted to ten. Slowly, in his head, because getting his emotions riled up around Peggy was never a smart thing to do. He knew she was only getting mad for his sake. Steve had been around the bar of Heartbreak Paradise a few times. The drinks were always bittersweet and a handful to swallow. They always burned his throat everytime he returned there. And the terrible taste was supposed to remind him that trying again was too much of a risk.

But Steve was a hopeless enthusiast. One whose heart was just conditioned to try and try again.

“I know a lot,” he started slowly, softly. His eyes dropped down to the paper. “He’s witty. He’s smart. He’s driven and passionate. When he laughs it’s like the whole world goes on mute because the sound is so beautiful you have to listen to it.” _‘He’s broken,’_ Steve thought. His thumb carefully rubbing along the stubble of Tony’s chin. _‘And he’s trying to fix himself.’_

There was something about broken things that were so undeniably attractive. No, it wasn’t the vulnerability. Nor was it the rugged edges that appeared around the perimeter of the heart. The attraction came from the idea that this person you pine after, yearn for, _want_ , are broken and you have the chance to heal them. And, in that moment, if a piece of you goes into the puzzle piece and becomes a part of the new heart, then perhaps the person will think of you. A little more. Just a bit.

Or that’s how Steve liked to view things, anyways.

Peggy’s gaze softened as she listened to Steve. As she watched him gaze at the drawing with such fondness. She bit her bottom lip, sighed, and dropped her shoulders. “I’m not buying you any Rocky Road when things go bust.”

Steve’s lips twitched. “That’s alright. I’ll just buy a carton behind your back.”

Peggy smacked him upside the head. “Smartass,” she teased.

Just then, Bucky barged into the room looked far too pleased for someone who was out partying all night. Steve could only guess one thing.

“Got lucky?” Not that he was surprised. Bucky was a handsome fellow who could get any girl just by breathing. Well, any girl but Peggy. He tried that boat and it sailed without him faster than he could say ‘Take me with you!’.

Bucky grinned wolfishly. “Man I hit it big!” He boasted, throwing his tie on the floor and heading for the mini fridge for a drink.

“Blonde or brunette?” Peggy asked.

Bucky popped his head out from the fridge. “Both,” he laughed before diving back in.

Peggy made a noise of disgust while Steve tried very hard to cool down his face. While at the same time holding down his breakfast. “There is not one ounce of shame in that body of yours, is there?” Peggy admonished.

Finding a drink, Bucky closed the door and strutted over to the couch. “Nope! Not one.” He plopped right down on the seat and popped open his can of soda. “By the way, Steve. Did you catch any big fish last night?”

Steve couldn’t help the goofy little smile that pulled across his lips. Cheeks burning, he darkened the area around Tony’s eyes with his pencil. “Uh... you could say that.”

“Oh don’t be shy! Who is it? Hot redhead? I could see you with a redhead. You’d look so nice with a redhead.”

“Not a redhead.”

“Brunette then? You always had a thing for brunettes.”

“I guess you could say that—”

“It’s Tony Stark.” Peggy cut in. Steve shot her a look. One Peggy fought back with a simple smirk.

Bucky nearly choked on his drink. “T-T-Tony Stark? Like multi-billionaire, playboy, fucking Einstein, Tony Stark? You mean to tell me you got it fucking in with Tony Stark?”

There goes Steve’s ears. A horrible, flaming, hot mess as he dropped his notebook and pencil on the floor. “I didn’t get it in with Tony Stark!” He squeaked. “We just... talked.”

“Dirty talk?” Bucky pressed, eyebrows waggling.

“Normal talk!”

“They kissed, though.” Peggy interjected, looking far too smug. She was idly scrolling through her Twitter feed, attempting to exude an air of nonchalance. “Twice. Steve made the first move. Tony the second.”

Could Steve just throw himself into a whole? God, he was freaking 24. Could he go through the day without feeling like a teenager ousted by his parents?

Bucky let loose a low whistle. “Okay. Your story definitely blows mine out of the water.” Just about any story would have blown Bucky’s out of the water, to be completely honest. Still, he was impressed. “So why didn’t you two get it on like rabbits? Obviously he found you good enough or else he wouldn’t have kissed you back!”

“Maybe because Steve thinks with the head on his shoulders and not the one between his legs?” Peggy offered.

Bucky waved his hand. “Nah, that can’t be it.”

Steve shook his head. “It wasn’t the right moment. We just met! I can’t just...” He flailed his hands. “You know?”

Bucky snorted. “No, dude. I don’t think I know.”

It was hard to explain. There was something there—or maybe that was just Steve’s stupid romantic at heart speaking—but he was never the sort of guy to rush into the physical aspect of a relationship. Yes, he came onto Tony first. Mostly because the alcohol steeled his resolve and made him more bold than he would have been under normal, sober circustmances. But Steve would have never gone all the way. Not with how utterly rejected and defeated Tony felt over his breakup with... Pepper? Piper? Steve was terrible with names.

Anyways, there were social guidelines that everyone has ingrained in their souls and the major one is to not sleep with someone having a horrible time getting over a breakup.

After that, Bucky started pestering Steve about how off his game he was. Really, Steve wasn’t playing any game. He was seriously in like with this guy. That’s all. But the worst came when Peggy mentioned the fact that Steve may or may not have given Tony his card. With name, phone number, the works. Bucky caused a riot. Steve blushed. And Peggy smiled, quite pleased with herself, as the chaos between the two boys ensued.

“This man has finally grown some balls!” Bucky cheered.

Steve scowled. “Get out of my apartment, Bucky!”

Then Steve’s phone rang. Steve felt his heart plummet to his stomach. He hurriedly pulled out his phone and checked the screen. _Unknown Caller._

Steve’s heart raced. ‘Tony—’

“Is it him? Oh my God it is him. Look at your face! Look at his face, Peggy! Steve’s about to pass out. Go take a picture, quick!”

“Oh shut up, Bucky!” Steve quickly stood up and went to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him so neither Bucky or Peggy could eavesdrop. He took one more deep breath to settle his nerves and answered the call. “S-Steve—” he cleared his throat. “Is this, uh... is this Tony?”

“No. This is Pepper Potts. Tony Stark’s personal secretary.”

Oh. Steve felt his heart plummet again from the heavy weight of disappointment. He sank onto the bed and tried very hard to ignore the little fragments breaking off his heart. God, was he stupid? How could he honestly think that Tony Stark—one of the most important men in the world—would call him? A guy he just met at a party? It was Steve’s stupid hopeful thinking that made him believe that Tony would have treasured the moment between them.

And it was Steve’s stupid hopeful thinking that made him believe that maybe, just maybe, they could be something more.

“Don’t try to hide your disappointment.” Pepper said dryly. Steve stiffened. Had he said something out loud? Probably. Dammit.

“Sorry...” he swallowed passed his dismay. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just—”

“—Expecting Tony?” Pepper cut in. “Yeah, Tony’s never been one to initiate the first move without some heavy motivation. It’s been a week and I had to suffer watching Tony banter back and forth with himself on the pros and cons of calling you.”

Oh. So Tony actually had thought of him. That was heart warming. A little bit, at least. Steve stared down at his fingers with a stupid little smile on his face. That still didn’t explain why Pepper was the one calling him, not Tony himself. Unless the cons had finally outweighed the pros and Tony decided that a one night fling was only reserved for one night and one night alone.

Steve’s smile dropped a little bit at that.

“Oh no. Now you’re sad. Trust me, I have all good intentions with this call.”

Great. His hopes were getting up. “Is that so?”

“Very so. Tony hasn’t told me much—not that that’s surprising—but what he _has_ told me is that he met a great guy at the gala the other night. One who made him feel less...robotic. Wasn’t too hard to put two and two together. So I decided to give you a call.” Pepper took a breath. “I haven’t seen Tony so animated in a while. And it’s wonderful to hear that someone else has been the spark to his sudden happiness and as his secretary I would very much like to see him stay happy.”

Steve thought back to the park with Tony. How under the stars the brilliant man spoke about this woman on the end like she was a beautiful dream. One where the moment lasted for only a second before it was gone for good. How this woman was so important to him, even now after she left him for another that would make him happier. How Tony couldn’t have believed at the time that there would be anyone else able to fill the big gaping chasm she left.

Steve clenched the bedspread, his heart constraining at how much of an affect Pepper Pots had on Tony. “I know, Miss Pots.” Steve said softly, worrying his bottom lip. “You don’t have to take a professional approach to this. Tony told me everything.”

There was a pregnant pause. Then a mutter—something that sound like a swear word—before Pepper said, “So you know that we used to date. Tony and I.”

Steve nodded, though he realized she couldn’t see it. “Yep. Everything. He was... really broken up about it. The breakup.” Steve had to try really hard not to blow up at her. It would have been unfair. And stupid because, realistically, he had no reason _to_ get mad at her. He had just popped up. Out of nowhere and had happen to fall head over heels with Tony Stark in the matter of a few hours. Pepper and Tony had _history_. Pepper was _always there_ and Steve knew nothing about her personally other than what Tony had told him the other night.

But he wanted to be mad. He wanted to snap at her. To yell at her for breaking such a beautiful human being. But she had a reason—whatever it was—and Steve had to respect it.

“I know.” Pepper sighed. “It was great, for a while. Us. Me and him. Then things just... started falling apart. I had to do what was best for me. Tony... he took it harder than I would have expected.” Another pause, before it seemed like Pepper had finally collected her unshakeable resolve. “I didn’t call you to talk about my relationship with Tony. I called to talk about you and him. You know everything. I don’t have to explain anything else. But I—as someone who cares about and loves Tony—have to know that you won’t hurt him.”

The words, ‘Like how I hurt him’ hung in the air but Steve ignored them.

“He’s important to me, Mr. Rogers.”

“Call me, Steve.” Steve interrupted. He hated Mr. Rogers. Reminded him of cardigans and trainsets.

Pepper chuckled. “Steve then. Tony’s difficult. He’s flippant and childish but after last week’s gala what ever happened between you two sticked. I think he likes you.”

Oh God. Now she was making it hard for him to be mad at her. “And I like him too.” Not love. Not yet. “I won’t hurt him, Pepper. I promise.”

“You better not,” Pepper warned, her tone much lighter than before. “I’m a very scary person to anger, Steve. Hurt Tony and I won’t make it pleasant for you. Understood?”

Steve felt a shiver dance down his back. Man women were scary. He gulped. “Yes, Miss. Potts.”

He could hear Pepper smiling on the other end of the phone. “It’s Pepper. And expect a call from Tony very soon. I’m sure he’s going to be jealous that I got to you first. Bye, Steve.”

“Bye,” Steve said rather dumbly, the phone clicking off in his ear. He stared at his phone. Waiting for something impossible to happen when, three seconds later, it started to ring. Unknown Caller.

Steve felt his face split in half with a big, fat smile. He waited until he was 100% positive that his voice wouldn’t squeak from excitement before he answered. “About time you called me, Tony. I was starting to get worried there.”

* * *

 

Two weeks passed since Tony contacted Steve. It consisted of a lot of ‘What did Pepper tell you?’ and ‘I swear if she told you about my Lego incident and you laughed at it I’m never kissing you again’. To be honest, it was a pretty great conversation. They chatted for a solid hour about anything that came to their minds. Tony had, of course, said that the reason he hadn’t called sooner was because he was caught up in the lab. Steve couldn’t help but smile at that because oh boy did he know better. But he kept that little secret to himself.

After that, Steve finally gathered the nerve to ask Tony out for dinner. Tony immediately said, “Tonight! I know this great burger place. You’ll love it.” And then their date was set. Tonight, 7 o'clock, with Tony providing transportation. Now all Steve had to do was get ready.

“You’re not going out like that.” Bucky gasped.

Steve looked at his outfit. What was wrong with a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt? Steve frowned. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“Besides everything?” Bucky offered. “Peggy! You’re a female. Tell Steve how you feel about him in those clothes.”

“How observant of you, Bucky.” Peggy quipped from the couch. She was too engrossed in Shark Tank to offer any substantial advice. “Steve take the t-shirt off and put on something nicer. Dress shirts are a go.”

Peggy didn’t even have to glance back to know that Steve was most definitely wearing a t-shirt. One with a jukebox that said ‘You have got to be juking me right now?’. Yes, Steve was a huge fan of the big puns. “It’s just burgers you guys—”

Bucky held up his hand. “Yeah. Burgers with Tony Stark. You need to dress to impress man. Like, I’m talking leather pants action right here.”

Steve felt the heat rush to his neck. “Gosh, no! I buried those pants after graduation.”

“Thankfully I dug them back up for this very occasion.” Bucky waggled his eyebrows.

Steve wanted to cry. “I am not wearing leather pants!” Steve whipped his head around. “Peggy, tell Bucky to not dig up my old stuff.”

“You heard him, Bucky.”

“Peggy! Tell Steve that leather pants are the key to his success if Steve wants to get laid tonight!”

“Tell him yourself, Bucky.”

“Favoritism!” Bucky argued.

“I am not wearing leather pants,” Steve stressed. “But if you want me to change, fine. I’ll find something a little... better.” Steve shuffled off the stairs, fretting over what would be considered appropriate for the date. He didn’t really carry that many nice clothes. Save for a few dress shirts Peggy was kind enough to buy him for art showings and galleries but Steve didn’t think he needed to be that nice for burgers, right? Right.

But then again this was Tony. And Tony was an eccentric guy. He never did anything half-assed. Steve almost wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. Dressed down for a date with Tony Stark? Burgers or no burgers, he could have at least went above and beyond with his first outfit attempt.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve changed out of his t-shirt for a nice, light blue dress shirt and black tie. Bucky whistled appreciatively as Steve stepped into view.

“Fucking flawless. If I were gay I’d go for you.”

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Thanks, Bucky.”

“No problem man. Now I want you to call me when you get there. No handsy pansy either unless you text me for the ‘OK’. And I swear if you’re not back by 1 a.m. I will restrict canvas privileges from you for a month!”

“Oh cut it out,” Shark Tank was on commercial meaning Peggy’s attention was all theirs. “You’re such a mother hen.”

“I resent that!”

Steve watched his friends go at it with mild amusement. They had to argue at least once a day to function properly, he noticed. His phone buzzed. A text from Tony.

Tony: at the door. about to ring the doorbell. be warned.

Not even a second later and Tony had fulfilled his promise. The familiar three tone chime rang through the apartment. Steve instantly flinched and ran a hand through his hair. Was his hair alright? Wait. No. It was great because Peggy had helped him before hand when Shark Tank was on commercial. Did he brush his teeth? Wait, no. He brushed his teeth twice. For good measure. Yeah his teeth were pearly white and camera ready.

Oh God did he forget deodorant—?

“Stop mentally freaking out and go answer the door!” Peggy pushed Steve towards the door. Tony was ringing the doorbell nonstop and the only remedy would be Steve opening the door. When he did, he was greeted with a dazzling smile. God, Tony’s face was practically radiant. He was wearing a simple jeans and blazer combo and, ugh, it was not fair how well Tony worked that outfit. So not damn fair at all.

“Hey Steve and female I don’t know. Tony Stark,” he held out his hand for Peggy to shake. “Is she coming with us?”

Steve shook his head. “No. She’s staying here—”

“—Well if the offer is being made,” Peggy joked, reaching out to shake Tony’s hand. “Peggy Carter. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

“God, don’t call me that please.” Tony shivered. “Tony’s just fine. And it would be really cool to have you come and all but I was planning on causing public indecencies with Steve tonight so...”

“Tony!” Steve slapped a hand over his face, forcing down a blush. Exhibition was not a kink Steve wanted to talk about. Good Lord. Who did he just fall in like with?

“Don’t you even think about getting into such shenanigans without texting me first, Steve Rogers!” Bucky barreled through, ready to give Steve an earful when he spotted Tony Stark standing in all fully Stark glory and promptly forgot how to act like a normal human being. “Fuck—”

Tony flashed Bucky a lopsided grin. “Hilarious how many times people greet me with that word.”

“Fuck. Steve...” Bucky grabbed Steve by the shoulder for support. “Steve that’s Tony fucking Stark in your doorway! You weren’t bullshitting me this entire time!”

“Of course not!” Steve pushed Bucky away. “Why would I lie about this?”

“I don’t know? To one up me?”

“Quit it, Bucky. Your stupidity is cutting into their date time.” Peggy started to pull Bucky away. She threw a wave behind her shoulder. “Have fun, Steve! Keep him in line, Tony!”

“Will do!” Tony hollered back while Bucky screamed, “MY MIND IS FREAKING BLOWN.” Tony pulled down his shades and gave Steve a silly little smile. “Your friends are nice. Wonderful, actually. Especially that one guy? Bucky? He’s a riot.”

“Glad you find my friends so amusing,” Steve managed to salvage a smile of his own. Lord knows Steve loves his friends to the moon and back but they could be such a handful. Grabbing his keys, Steve led Tony outside and locked the door behind him. “So, shall we go?” He offered his hand for Tony to take.

Which Tony did.

And Steve definitely felt that whole electric tingle when their fingers interlocked.

“Hell yeah. This time we’re driving in style. And by style I mean four doors surrounding me at all times so I don’t have to worry about the wind knocking me backwards.”

Steve laughed. “I thought you liked the wind.”

Tony smirked. “Only when I’m stark naked will I enjoy the breeze between my knees, Steve.”

* * *

 

The day had finally come where Steve fell in love with a burger. A juicy, succulent, greasy burger that made his taste buds explode and his mouth water for more. Tony sat across from him, looking so damn smug with himself for being right, as Steve took another bite of his burger and moaned.

“These are—!” Steve started.

“—Delicious? Phenomenal? World famous?” Tony suggested, taking a piece out of his own burger. He swallowed. “All would be the correct and appropriate answer for this situation.”

Steve smirked, quite amused. “Not too bad.” He snickered as Tony sputtered and then tried, in almost vain, to convince Steve that he was literally never going to have another delicious burger as the one he was eating right now.

“You have violated 27 different laws by saying these burgers are not too bad. Do you have a death wish, Rogers? I don’t think I can date you if you’re going to treat my favorite burger joint like... like some...”

“Not God send?”

Tony slammed his hands on the table. “This place is a God send!”

Alright, as much as making Tony angry was a hoot and a half, Steve would rather not drag anymore attention onto themselves. Tony already did that with his presence alone, even if he was wearing dark shades inside an already dark booth. But whatever. Steve reached over and grabbed Tony’s hands in his. He stroked his knuckles one by one with his thumb. Calloused, a little worn, hands that knew the hard labor of work. Tony’s face softened at the touch.

“I really like the burgers,” Steve admitted. “I just wanted to tease you a bit.”

Tony smiled affectionately. “Asshole.”

After that their touches became more... frequent. Feather touches, at first. Barely there but enough to cause a significant impact. Their touches soon escalated. Every time Tony felt daring, a mischievous glint would pierce his eyes, and his lips would upturn in a half-smile, half-smirk sort of combination that signaled Steve was going to have his patience tested to the limits. First it was footsies. Simple and innocent. Then that foot of Tony’s started going a little higher...

“I thought we were here to eat burgers?” Steve muttered as a waiter passed by unaware of the fraternizing going on underneath the table.

“We were until there was another piece of meat I became interested in.” Then that damn foot crossed the border and nudged Steve’s crotch. Steve jumped. A flash of fire spread across his body and dammit his cock twitched. Fucking sell out. Steve blushed furiously and swatted Tony’s foot away.

“Behave,” he hissed. First date and they were already getting frisky? Steve wasn’t a prude but come on.

But dammit if Tony wasn’t making the option tempting...

So tempting, in fact, that Steve finally said to hell with it and took matters into his own hands. There was a bit of sauce of Tony’s fingers. Just a dollop, but Steve took Tony’s hand in his own anyways and brought it to his lips. “Let me help you with that,” he brought the index finger to his lips. He sucked on the digit lightly, swirling his tongue around because not thoroughly cleaning Tony’s finger would be both an insult and a crime.

Tony’s eyes widened. His eyes dilated and completely enrapt by the scene before him. Boy could Steve put on a show. Steve sucked down to the knuckle, his own dick beginning to strain from his pseudo-blowjob, suckling and moving his tongue along the underside of Tony’s finger. He pulled off of Tony’s finger with a pop, kissed the tip, and went back to his dinner like nothing happened.

Tony was practically petrified for a few seconds before he shook his head. He ran a hand over his face and groaned. “Good Lord I picked up a tease. A fucking good ass tease. I hate you Steve Rogers.”

Steve just grinned into his burger.

* * *

 

After that, they had four more dates. They alternated who took them out to do what. One day Steve took them out for ice cream. Which was a terrible idea because Tony halfway through the date thought it would be a fabulous idea to get really creative with the ice cream and Steve had to suffer—enjoy—the mental image of Tony licking white, sticky, substances off his face.

The next time they went to the park. Innocent enough on the outside. Then Tony went to feed the ducks but Steve had forgotten to warn him about how temperamental they could get. Tony, being Tony, started to get really mad when the ducks ignored his obvious charity and kicked one in the rear. Needless to say all hell broke loose and Tony spent an hour being chased around the park by ducks while Steve tried—and failed—to keep a straight face during it all.

The third and fourth times were in-home movie nights. One at Steve’s place and the other at Tony’s because they both argued over who should host the movie nights. Tony’s defense was that he had the bigger TV and a kick-ass AI butler who could make kick-ass popcorn. Steve’s defense was that he didn’t need a big screen TV to enjoy a movie, and he had a really cool hot chocolate maker that automatically put in the marshmallows for you—a gift from Peggy.

They fought for a solid hour and a half about whose house would be more suitable before they finally agreed to do one house each night. So Steve’s house was on Friday and Tony’s was on Saturday.

Movie night at Steve’s house was casual and simple. The two men were dressed in their PJs and went through a hardcore Star Wars movie marathon that ignited Steve’s love for Yoda.

“So I have to turn green and tiny to get your attentions now?” Tony huffed. He was currently tucked under Steve’s arm. Steve’s rather comfy arm. Steve’s rather numb arm. But who was complaining?

Rolling his eyes, Steve pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s temple. “I don’t think I ever admitted to liking Yoda that way, Tony. Besides, you’re the one I have in my arms right now, right?” He gave Tony a small little grin. One that Tony kissed. Repeatedly. Five times.

And then after that Steve realized they spent the rest of the night kissing and exploring one another rather than finishing the movie marathon. Giving Tony a good enough reason to have a movie night at his night to continue the legacy. Not the kissing—okay, maybe the kissing. Maybe a lot of the kissing—but the movie. Jedis. Not delicious Tony lips. Jedis.

Saturday night rolled around. Steve had just gotten out of the shower, prepping himself for tonight when he stopped to go holy shit because it happened. Tony had wormed his way into his life. No. The other way. Steve Rogers had successfully become a part of Tony Stark’s life. Not counting the dates, Steve had seen Tony and talked to Tony and thought about Tony in the past couple of months. Since the gala, Steve could only dream that Tony would gather up the gumption to call him. It was a stupid, ballsy move at the time to Steve but now he was mentally patting himself on the back for being so risky. Because now he had Tony.

Or did he?

Steve pressed his forehead to the glass, sighing. His breath fogged up the mirror. The cold touch did nothing to cool down his turbulent thoughts. This wasn’t the first time he got like this. Not the first time when the doubt outweighed his temporary bliss. It was all too easy and maybe that’s what got to Steve. Flings, flings were easy. They were flimsy and easily broken when both parties wanted to corrode the relationship. An actual romance?

Those were scary. Because the bottoms were so deep and endless you could literally drown and get lost in someone else. Easily. But the hard part was coming back. Was climbing out of the huge ditch you willingly dug yourself into.

And the problem was that Tony had willingly dug himself into that hole for Pepper. Because at the time Pepper was his whole entire world. Steve’s mind flashed back to that night in the park. Where Tony just unloaded everything onto Steve’s shoulders, a complete stranger. He was crying at the time. Steve had no idea if Tony knew that. But Steve knew. And he had the image of those crystallized tears streaking down Tony’s face for days.

Pepper had been able to climb out of the hole, but could Tony? For Steve? It was selfish for Steve to think like that. To reserve himself such a high and prominent status in Tony’s heart as the next attempt. But he was allowed to be a little selfish, right? “I can hope for more, can’t I?” Steve asked the mirror.

He didn’t want to be a temporary rebound. He wanted to be permanent. He wanted to fill the empty, gaping spaces in Tony’s heart with himself. Completely monopolize the billionaire.

Steve’s cell phone started going off in the room. Closing the door to his more somber thoughts, Steve rolled back his shoulders and went to answer it. Of course it was Tony. Who had called to wonder if Steve had gotten kidnapped by crazed circus people or psychedelic aliens with a love for Bon Jovi.

Steve had said both for humor sakes but quickly got dressed and headed over to Tony’s house. Mansion. Skyscraper of a building because holy shit Steve never knew what to call the little penthouse Tony had situated in Stark Tower.

This wasn’t his first time over, of course. He’d been there one night when Tony wanted to try cooking a meal at home for once in his life.

Since that day Steve was never able to remove the blood red stain from his shirt, courtesy of Tony trying to make spaghetti sauce with a flamethrower. Don’t ask.

He made it in record time. On the way he bumped into Pepper who was looking absolutely stunning in a form-fitting white dress.

“Hot date tonight?” Steve had to admit that Pepper was breathtaking. Breathtaking enough to make falling in love with her seem so natural.

Pepper pushed a piece of hair back before her ear, smiling sweetly up at Steve. “Yes. It’s our five month anniversary tonight so we’re heading out to dinner.”

Five months already? Man, time went by fast. Did time heal all wounds though? Was five months enough for Tony? Steve mentally erased his steadily increasing chalkboard that was filling to the brim with chaotic, worrying thoughts. Instead, he strengthened his smile and gave Pepper an appreciative head nod.

“Well, you look great tonight. Have fun. Congrats.”

“Thanks, Steve. You too. Make sure Tony doesn’t blow up the microwave oven again, please. Sure, he could afford a new one but I’d rather avoid any amount of bad press for a long while.”

“Sure thing. I’ll make sure he’s on his best behavior.”

Nodding, Pepper strode out of the penthouse. Steve went further into the living room, and found Tony sitting on the floor with numerous open sets of DVDs strewn around him.

“Steve! Great, you’re here. So glad you weren’t kidnapped by crazy circus aliens but listen to me! I just had an epiphany. A fucking mind blowing experience better than any orgasm I’ve ever had ever.”

“Uh—”

“No don’t zone out on me now this is important!” Tony turned around so he was facing Steve. There was a manic sort of glee radiating in Tony’s eyes that made Steve shudder with slight fear and anticipation.

“Okay. Okay.” Steve sat himself down on the couch just incase Tony’s idea knocked him off his feet. “See? All ears.”

“Fantastic. Now I was thinking, you know? That like, I’ve seen Star Wars 21 times and you’ve seen Star Wars like 18 times—”

“—17 times.”

“17.5 times, so literally sitting through the rest of the movies would be a waste of precious time! Then I thought: ‘Holy shit we need to watch something with spandex and explosions’ and do you know what I came up with?”

Steve played along for the shits and giggles. “No Tony. What did you come up with?”

“This!” Tony held up a dvd with six people, all covered in various costumes and suits. Steve squinted at the title.

“The... Revengers?”

“Yes! This! This is moment you’ve been waiting for since the day of your birth!”

“I’ve never even heard of this movie.”

“That’s because you live under a literal and metaphorical rock, Steve.”

“Not true!”

“Oh it is very true and we are very much watching this movie tonight. Now move your delicious booty two spaces to the left so I can squeeze in with you.”

Steve did as he was told, moving over so Tony could plop down beside him. Almost immediately Tony moved in close next to Steve. Shoulder to shoulder, Steve’s arms naturally found it’s place around Tony’s shoulders, urging the man closer. Tony scooted in, resting his head on Steve’s chest and glanced up at him.

“I’m not snuggling with you, by the way.”

“Of course you’re not.”

“I’m serious. I’m too much of a man to snuggle.”

“Alright. Then what would you call what we’re doing then?”

“Cohabitation.”

Fair enough.

The Revengers wasn’t all that bad. It had a slow moving plotline but it sure made up for it with it’s special effects, jam-packed action scenes, and highly talented actors. Only thing, though, was that Steve was more concerned with the action going on between him and Tony to focus on the action on screen.

Halfway through the movie Tony became enrapt by Steve’s lips. How they were soft and pink and moved with every delicate breath Steve took. And then he had Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth, suckling and nipping and licking. Steve’s brain short circuited after that. All logical flew out the reason and before he could blink Tony was straddling him and necking him and moaning dirty things into Steve’s ear.

“Tony, the movie,” Steve lamely pleaded as Tony tugged on his ear with his teeth.

“Your fault for turning me on,” Tony chuckled breathlessly, placing kisses down Steve’s neck.

“I-I didn’t do anything!”

Tony popped right up, eyes narrowed and eyebrow cocked high to the sky. “False. You did do something. Just like you always do. You sit here and you look so damn fine and bangable and do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to throw me onto some piece of furniture and fuck my brains out?”

Oh gosh, Steve could feel his entire face catch on fire. He sucked in a harsh breath, fingers digging into Tony’s sides at the lewd and dirty confession. Well then, one could never say that Tony Stark was subtle with his wants. Swallowing, a thick wedge of desire was lodged in Steve’s throat, Steve decided to do something... risky...

“About as long as I’ve waited to discover what we are...” Steve whispered, eyes reaching up to meet Tony’s.

Tony’s face was contorted in slight worry and confusion. Then, panic. Alarm and surprise had Tony slapping his hands to Steve’s face and shaking his head back and forth. “What the fuck do you think we are, Rogers? We went on four dates and I played footsies with your crotch! If that doesn’t count as dating material then I don’t know what does.”

“You mean all this time we’ve been—”

Tony nodded vigorously. “I thought you knew!”

“How was I supposed to know!” Steve threw his arms in the air, his voice nearly reaching hysterics. “We never said anything. I picked you up at a party. And... and I have no idea if I’m just the rebound guy or if you actually like me!”

“Why the hell would I not like you, Steve? Good God you really are dense.” Tony slapped a hand over his face and groaned. Steve bristled. Dense? He was dense?

“Well excuse me for being dense when I literally had nothing to go off from!”

“Nothing to go off from?! We went on four dates! Did I not just say that?”

“I know! I know! But you loved Pepper!” Steve cried, dropping his head into his hands. God, he was shaking. Tremors erupting throughout his body. He really didn’t want to own up to his own insecurities like this. Or ever, actually. He let loose a shudder. “I sat there and listened to you go on and on about her. About how you loved her. About how her leaving you left you so wounded. And then I come along and you attach yourself to me. I didn’t want to get my hopes up, Tony! Because I honest to goodness have fallen head over heels in love with you and I don’t want to end up—”

Steve’s rambling was cut off by a pair of lips, hungry and desperate. The kiss was ferocious, Tony moving his lips against Steve’s like this kiss would be their last. And then, the kiss began to decrescendo. Slowly, and softly, a gentle reminder that no, this kiss would not be their last. It would be another knot to the endless string of kisses the two would share. Tony pulled back, a silent red stain on his cheeks, eyes glancing down at Steve’s red, abused lips. His fingers drummed on Steve’s shoulder.

“First and foremost, rambling is not good for you. I ramble. Rambling is my thing. I’m the one who should be having the meltdown because of how poorly I handled our situation.” Tony sighed. He pressed his forehead gently to Steve’s. “I’m very glad you admitted your love to me first. Because I am a great man but also a great coward and would have waited until you were 74 to admit that I, indeed, love you too Steve Rogers.”

The world broke after that. Tony’s confession rang through Steve’s ears, loud and sonorous like church bells. His face erupted into a brilliant, beaming smile that had Tony shielding his eyes because good Lord no one should have that much of a perfect smile.

“You really love me?” Steve asked again. His heart was hammering loudly against his chest. His grip around Tony’s waist tightened. “This isn’t some sick joke. You actually really love me too?”

“God, yes Steve!” Tony threw his hands in the air, his cheeks getting even redder. “How many times are you going to make me repeat it?”

“Everyday would be nice.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“Too late for that,” Steve hoisted Tony up into the air. Tony yelped and instantly wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, shock and confusion dancing over his features. Steve laughed as Tony clung to him and cursed.

“Don’t do that!”

“Sorry, I was excited?” Steve kissed Tony as an apology. “Bedroom?”

Tony’s shock washed away quickly, replaced with growing amusement. He ground his hips forward, pleased to find that Steve was excited in more than one way. “Very excited. Bedroom’s upstairs by your left. Take the elevator, soldier, that’s an order!” Tony swatted Steve on the ass, causing Steve to jump.

Steve blushed, rolling his eyes at Tony but entertaining him nevertheless. “Aye, aye, Sir.”

Tony sniffed, a devious smirk on his face, “That’s Captain Sir Tony to you, Private.”

Luckily, Tony’s love of roleplay didn’t translate to the bedroom that night...

* * *

 

Four months later and Steve can happily say he’s content with his relationship with Tony. More than content, actually. Over the moon and partying it up with Jupiter would be more like it. The sex? Phenomenal. Fantastic. Addicting. Steve’s body grew accustomed to Tony’s. Fine-tuned to respond to the simplest touches. Hardwired to know all the intimate, secret details of Tony’s body that no one else knew. He knew how to please Tony. He knew exactly what to do to make the man squirm and beg and moan and whither helplessly in ecstasy.

And Steve loved it.

His drawing had started to come along rather well, too. Peggy and Bucky both had to make their fair share of jabs and comments about how hopelessly love sick Steve was, but were happy nonetheless to see their best friend happy.   
A week later was show night at the gallery Steve usually worked at. He was nervous and on edge because this would be the first time he drew someone he actually cared about. Most of his pieces were abstract. Any human drawn were never really defined, for Steve put more emphasis on the background. The story behind the subject matter. Tonight was different. Tonight Steve wanted to show the world the man he loved.

He just hoped said man loved it too.

* * *

 

Steve adjusted his tie for the one millionth time. He hated this stupid contraption. Felt like a boa constrictor trying to suck the air out of his lungs. He smiled when appropriate. Accepted compliments and invitations for conversation. His face hurt from how much he was smiling. Every once in a while his eyes would flicker to the door, to his watch, to his phone. Waiting and waiting for Tony to make his appearance.

Then, out of nowhere, darkness enveloped his eyes and Steve tensed, waiting to throw the person over his shoulder when a familiar husky voice danced in his ear.

“Steve Rogers I must say you know how to clean up quite nicely.”

Tension easing away, Steve turned around to face Tony. Dressed head to toe in a suit to kill, Steve had no idea what Tony could have seen in him. He paled in comparison to Tony’s natural flair and style.

“You’re just saying that,” Steve said.

“Nope. I mean it 110%. Now come on, show me off like a trophy wife and lead me to your amazing artwork.” Tony held out his arm for Steve to latch onto and the two made their way through the crowd to the main event.

Steve’s heart felt like it was going to implode from the anxiety. He never told Tony about this. Never hinted that he was doing this, because he wanted it to be a surprise, but Steve could never get the image out of his head of Tony from that night in the park. Where the light from the lamppost illuminated the deep contours of his face. The black sky dotted with stars, witnesses to their meeting, to their beginning, were the perfect backdrop. Tony’s eyes were facing towards the crowd. Tear tracks stained his cheeks. Yet his smile was radiant. Pure, unbroken. His gaze was alive, vibrant, healed.

On his chest, was an open compartment. Dangling from strings wrapped with bandages was a heart, new and working and trying to feel again.

Steve had gone through names upon names for the piece, until he finally found one that stuck.

Better.

He waited for what seemed like years for Tony to respond. Steve shuffled from foot to foot, nervousness making his fingers twitch. He worried his bottom lip and spared a glance at Tony. He couldn’t read his eyes because they were blocked by shades—he hated that. But Tony’s mouth was hung open in silent awe and Steve hoped that awe didn’t transform into rage.

“I, uh, do you like it?” Steve asked hesitantly, fingers coming up to readjust his tie. “I just—you were my inspiration. From that time. Because your smile was just so, gosh, I think I fell for you then. And I had to draw it so—”

“—I love it—”

“—And I understand that—” Steve stopped, eyes wide, as Tony turned to him with that same, earth-shattering smile that made his heart stop beating for five full seconds. “You... you like it?”

“Love it, Steve. And I love you.” Tony pulled him into a kiss, one that was different from all the others they shared. One that resonated deep within Steve’s body, made his bones shake, made his soul shudder.

Everything was finally better. 


End file.
